The Legacy of Them
by ameranthus13
Summary: Follow Emilia as she tries to uncover the truth behind Nero's lineage. Without Vergil's knowledge and Dante..well, being Dante, nothing could go wrong right? "Someone has to find out who he really is! And I sure as hell know you aren't going to move your lazy ass to find out Dante!" Post DMC4
1. Man in Red

_I absolutely DO NOT OWN anything with DMC/Devil May Cry/Capcom. This is purely for entertainment purposes...plus my friend drew me a picture so I had to post it. Enjoy! Also a big round of applause to my awesome friend who drew the picture! PLEASE SEE HER TUMBLR, it would make her so happy ^~^_

 _ **liletiger. tumblr. com**_ _(removes spaces)_

 _*there is a note at end to explain OC and reason why they are put in here._

 **(x)**

Man in Red

It has been nearly a week after the catastrophic events in Fortuna took place, but to Dante and the crew it was another typical demon hunting mission, and fortunately this specific one managed to remove all his debts with Lady. Dante was in his usual spot behind the desk lounging on his seat and reading one of his magazines, while Emilia was sitting on the edge of the same desk staring unamusingly at another one of Dante's magazines, both of them eating a slice of pizza. Although it has been nearly a week of helping save the world once again, Emilia had managed to regretfully forget various events that happened on the Island, even a specific hotheaded kid.

The door to Devil May Cry creaked open indicating that someone had arrived, but the two didn't glance from their magazines, signifying they knew who exactly came through the doors. The person who entered glanced briefly at the duo before walking towards the stairs. Emilia, not finding any interest of the magazine finally placed it on the desk and greeted the newcomer, because she knew that Dante would be too lazy to say anything.

"Hey Vergil. Finished your mission?" she glanced at Vergil, who stopped before the staircase

"Yes" was his simple and short reply.

After practically living with both half-demons all her life, Emilia knew their personalities as well as their response to her questions, although Dante would have her guessing most of the time. She could typically guess Vergil's response, but still hoped for a conversation with him.

"How was it?" Emilia looked hopeful for a longer and more elaborate discussion, and although she couldn't tell, Dante smirked knowingly behind his magazine.

"Uneventful" was Vergil simple reply again. He continued up the stairs to where his room was located and a soft clicking noise indicated that he arrived there.

That's when Dante started chuckling behind his magazine. Emilia looked crestfallen to another rejected conversation. Dante knew that before the Fortuna incident, Vergil went to an unknown mission that neither of them knew, plus an extra week passed after they all returned without seeing his brother.

"Don't worry babe, Verge is always like that remember?" Hearing the name Dante called nearly all the women in his life, Emilia became annoyed and explained her worry to him.

"It's been nearly three weeks since we last saw him. I'm just always worried about-" trailing off what she was about to say, her sadness growing and the guilt from the past starting to weigh her down.

"Losing him again? Yea me to, but we know better. Plus I can always beat him back in place." Dante started laughing, and soon afterwards Emilia joined him, her depressing mood disappearing.

"Just wait until he finds out about our last mission" Dante's laugh soon died out and Emilia just turned to face him, her expression showing confusion.

Dante lowered his magazine, sensing Emilia staring at him continuously.

"Don't tell me you already forgot babe. Remember the Island or Kid? Hell I even made a grand entrance!" Emilia widened her eyes enormously and suddenly remembered everything that happened nearly a week ago. Dante stared at Emilia incredulously for a moment before returning to his magazine.

"For a person who controls memories, yours are the worst!" Dante accusingly stated while grumbling incoherent sentences.

Emilia forgot everything surrounding her; she didn't even hear the offending statement. Her mind traveled back to recount everything that took place at Fortuna a week ago.

~~~~~~ _ **flashback**_ ~~~~~~

A young white haired man with a blue trench coat and a red-hooded vest was seen running through an empty street, his right arm in a sling cast. Suddenly he slowed to a stop; more than a dozen scarecrows were standing in his path. In order for the young man to move towards his destination, he had to eliminate everything in front of him. He prepared himself, and rushed towards the horde of scarecrows that jumped towards him. Kicking a random scarecrow in the middle, a pathway was formed, while he delivered a left hook towards the nearest demon which caused another opening. A scarecrow tried to swing its arm blade behind the white haired man, but he managed to grab the blade and pull it towards the demons that were in front of him, while keeping the blade. He sliced a few scarecrows that were surrounding him, which could be seen by his shadow with the blade to his side. Running to gain momentum, the young man ran on the wall then jumped on the heads or bodies of a few scarecrows to deliver a deadly blow and eliminate more. He jumped in the air to cut down more demons, and then twisted his body in a circular motion to kick various scarecrows while in midair.

From afar, numerous scarecrow demons were eliminated and the street was beginning to become clear while the white haired man killed off the last demon. He looked back towards his original destination; breathing heavily the young man started to run once again. Although deeply exhausted, the man managed to sneak within the Oprah House and chose a seat within the podium that was directly under a light. He tried to control his breathing while smirking and looking towards the songstress that smiled happily at him.

"2,000 years ago, the Dark Knight Sparda turned against his demon brethren, and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though, despite his brave efforts in our names…" the Vicar of Sparda spoke wisely towards the mass of people

The young white haired man impatiently sat in his seat, obviously waiting anxiously for someone to sit in the empty spot next to him. Although on the other side of the young man another person stared at him, returning the gaze unkindly. Suddenly, a woman in a long gold and white dress walked next to the podium, and at the same time the white haired male looked away and covered one of his ears with his headphones, that was blasting loud music. The songstress looked at the man briefly, before glancing towards the spot next to him, noticing a beautifully small blue gift in its place. She gently grabbed the gift before looking towards the man happily, and taking her seat beside him.

"..let us pray." The Vicar of Sparda raised his hands towards the mass of people, before bringing his hands back together and bowing his head towards them, the mass of people joining in his lead, except for a single person, whose patience finally ran out and stood up.

"Nero… What's wrong?" the young woman looked up towards the white haired man, Nero.

"I'm outta here" Nero glanced at her

"But it's not over yet"

"All this preaching's putting me to sleep." He finally stated and started to leave the podium, the young woman right behind him.

Suddenly his arm within the cast started to glow a faint blue color and he sharply turned towards the ceiling. Glass shattered while an unknown man in a long red trench coat with equally white hair landed directly in front of the Vicar. Quickly pulling out his gun, the unknown man fired a single shot directly between the other's eyes, a deafening noise spreading throughout the vicinity. Everyone that was praying looked towards the deafening noise as the killer rose from his position and turned towards the citizens of Fortuna with blood splattered on his face. Screams of terror resounded throughout the cathedral while the citizens of Fortuna quickly tried to escape the man in red that killed the Vicar of Sparda.

"Your Holiness!" The general of the Holy Knights screamed towards the direction of the once living elderly man, removing his sword, which his fellow affiliates followed suit. As everyone was trying to make their escape, Nero stared at the man in red who defeated the royal guards as if they were nothing. Suddenly, Nero grabbed the young woman's hand quickly to find an exit while the man in red was distracted, but unfortunately she dropped the blue gift.

As the entire area was in chaos, the General of the Holy knights looked at the corpse of His Holiness unable to comprehend his death. Finally the man in red eliminated the royal guards and tossed them in various directions, then gave his attention to the general who was currently holding the body of His Holiness.

"Credo!" The young woman screamed the general's name, and started to rush towards him

"Kyrie" Nero yelled at the young woman who escaped his grasp

The man in red walked towards Credo, until a guard tried to sneak attack him from behind, in which the man in red turned around and killed the guard, which caused him to fall on Kyrie knocking her down.

Kyrie looked fearfully at the man in red, trembling. Knowing that Kyrie was in danger, Nero rushed towards the man in red and face planted him with a dropkick. Landing on the ground, he shot from his double barreled Blue Rose Revolver towards the man, which blocked it with his sword but caused him to be pushed further back towards the enormous statue of Sparda.

Nero leapt in the air, and kicked the sword from the man inside the statue, while they both landed on each arm of Sparda: the man in red pointing two guns towards Nero, while he only pointed his Blue Rose towards his opponent.

"Nero!" Kyrie said worriedly, and pushed herself from the ground

"Kyrie! Go with your brother and get outta here!" Nero directed to Kyrie

"I will go and get help! You stall him until then!" Credo commanded at Nero, and grabbed a crying Kyrie to escape

"I won't hold my breath." Nero replied, while shaking his head to remove the headphones, and pulling the trigger.

The man in red jumped in the air to avoid the bullets, while Nero likewise leapt in the air but performed a front flip to spread his legs wide and grab a hold of the man. As the man in red fired from each gun, Nero dodged the bullets and successfully managed to grab one pistol with his mouth while maneuvering his legs to kick the man away from himself, but at the same time grabbing the other's leg to spin him towards the statue of Sparda, although he managed to land gracefully nevertheless. The man in red looked amusingly at Nero who rushed at him midair and tried to strike him, but instead managed to break the man's sword free out of the statue, while he dodged the attack at the same time.

Noticing his sword free, the man in red managed to grab it and swipe towards Nero, who successfully dodged the attack with Blue Rose. The impact was powerful enough to knock Nero from his stance on top of Sparda's statue to which he painfully fell between the space of the statue's sword and body, but luckily managed to stop his descent by planting his foot on the sword. Quickly after stopping midway towards the ground, Nero pointed Blue Rose at the man in red and fired, to which the other successfully dodged once again, by jumping on the hilt of the sword.

With as much strength as possible, Nero pushed the Sword of Sparda's statue away from himself, causing it to break away from the rest of the monument. The man in red stayed at the tip of the statue's hilt calmly, while Nero ran along the length of the sword to reach him once more. As Nero quickly caught up to him, he fired from Blue Rose again but he avoided the bullets, therefore swiped his Revolver at the man to which he also dodged. They both kicked from their current falling position and landed on the ground from each other; similar to when they first started. Nero pointed his gun directly at the man in red, while he turned calmly to face Nero, holding his sword on his shoulder.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal. And it's beginning to piss me off." Nero stated angrily towards him. Facing each other once again, and ready to continue their fight.

~~~ _ **end flashback~~~**_

Once the memory returned to Emilia she mentally wanted to slap herself for forgetting!

"Who could forget that entrance Dante did, or that hotheaded Kid that kept the Yamato…the Yamato!…" Emilia's mind was suddenly in turmoil once she remembered about the Yamato. Everybody knew of its present location, except for its previous owner, who was currently walking down the stairs towards his normal spot on the couch, with a book in his hand. She stared at him throughout the entirety he was in her line of vision.

As Vergil took his seat on the couch and opened one of his various books in his collection, Emilia didn't once stop staring at him, her mind in chaos about the fact of which he didn't know. She had wanted to tell him of their mission, among other things, but her memory was so terrible she completely forgot about it!

Sensing someone was constantly watching him, Vergil glanced from his book and noticed Emilia staring with a solemn and slightly shocked expression, although once she caught her stare, she quickly turned away from him and faced his brother. Vergil didn't understand what she could possibly be staring at, but it probably had something to do with his memory. He knew of the deep guilt that burdened her every day from his past actions, and although she didn't talk much about it with him or Dante, he understood the heavy burden that he placed on them both. If Vergil ever wanted to explain any of his fragmented memory, he knew he could talk to either of them, although it would most likely be his brother, because he didn't exactly give an explanation when falling in the Underworld at Temen-ni-gru. Vergil didn't dwell too much on the past, since he knew from the time of falling at Temen-ni-gru to the point of being saved by Dante on Mallet Island, his memory was completely obscured by a specific person who cared too deeply for him and his brother, and was currently acting strange. He put her unusual behavior as one of her past remembrance.

As Emilia was caught staring at Vergil, she quickly turned away to stare at Dante instead, but this time with a heated glare, hoping to burn holes in his face. She was silently furious at him for the whole situation that happened at Fortuna.

Dante feeling something similar to killer intent directed at him, glanced slowly up to meet the angry glare of Emilia. He didn't understand what just happened, and slowly raised the magazine higher above his face to cover her menacing look directed at him. Suddenly the phone began to ring, and with one quick motion of his legs, he hit the desk with enough force to pick up the phone without taking his eyes off the magazine. With one hand outstretched to naturally grab the phone he finally lowered his magazine to notice Emilia wasn't looking at him with an angered expression anymore, but instead with a shocked one, her hand barely an inch from the phone seemingly wanting to get it before he did.

Once the phone to the shop ringed indicating that there was a job, Emilia was desperate to pick up the phone first before Dante could; she couldn't survive with the knowledge of what she knew and Vergil being in the same room with her. But once he hit the desk it was all over and the phone flew out of its position and landed in Dante's hand before she could even touch it! Emilia quickly looked at Dante while he answered the phone with the regular sentence pleading with her eyes once he finally looked at her. He stared at her for a moment, but was completely oblivious to what she was trying to signal towards him! Once Dante finished with the call, she looked hopeful at him to take her along, but once more it seemed he was ignorant of her desperate actions. He stood up from the desk and started walking towards the door, before suddenly turning around to wink and then ruffle her hair messily, to which she knocked his hand away and pouted annoyingly at him.

As Dante grabbed his guitar case packed with Rebellion he left on a simple mission, leaving Emilia and Vergil alone, and unaware of the chaos that was once again in her mind. She glanced briefly at Vergil, who was still reading one of his books and wanted to approach the subject about Fortuna, but was having trouble with what specifically to talk about, until she remembered a specific hotheaded kid again.

 _ **~~~flashback~~~**_

Dante and Emilia were with each other traveling through the island, she usually was his partner through major missions, although she managed to somehow miss the main demons that gave up their Devil Arms.

Against all odds, they managed to pass the worst cold weather of Lamina Peak, fighting a couple of demons as well as Bianco Angelos, which caused Emilia to look at their dismembered armored curiously, sensing something vaguely familiar with them.

Following in Dante's lead, they escaped the winter hell and suddenly entered a tropical and warm environment, but there was someone already there. Emilia was prepared to kill the unknown man until remembering that he was the same person, which Dante completely ignored her, and broke through the ceiling to kill Sanctus.

"A forest?" Nero questioningly stated while looking over the cliff, before hearing a noise behind him.

"What the hell is this?!" Dante looked around irritatingly and passed Nero towards the ledge, while Emilia slowly followed behind him eyeing the young stranger the entire time. Nero pulled Blue Rose to point at Dante, glancing at Emilia very briefly.

"Huh? Must be the effect of the gate" Dante turned to face Nero

She didn't notice at first glance, but when taking his entire appearance again, a lightbulb seemed to flicker on the top of her head.

"White hair, blue eyes…? But what's up with that hand?" she strangely eyed Nero and then glanced at Dante, then did a double take between the two, and that's when the lightbulb above her head seemed to light up with realization. Emilia wasn't too sure what she was currently doing as Dante stared out at the horizon briefly, but she quickly spread her energy towards Dante and at the same time towards Nero to compare their demonic energies. What she found was some similarities but not a complete one, more like a distant relative, but at the same time she definitely found something only a certain someone would only possess: the hunger for more power. Before Emilia could get any more information from his small piece of demonic heritage, Dante spoke up again.

"Sorry Kid this is going to have to wait." jumping backwards over the cliff, but not without suddenly grabbing the collar of Emilia's fur lined coat and bringing her down with him, albeit unwillingly. The last thing that either Dante or Emilia saw was Nero pointing his gun at them, but mostly in Dante's general direction.

Before landing, Emilia knew without a doubt that the 'Kid' was related to Sparda's bloodline, and she would find out how no matter what.

~~~ _ **flashback end**_ ~~~

That initially was the plan after the Fortuna incident, but Vergil not being there for another week after having returned, she completely forgotten about the entire idea. Once Dante left, her mood became very nervous.

Vergil noticed Dante exiting the shop and glanced from his reading briefly to see his brother, but sensed a specific someone that was in the same room started to become strangely anxious. After some time passed, Vergil silently gave a sigh and risked a question at her.

"Something seems to be troubling you." He emotionlessly said without looking away from his book.

After what seemed an eternity, Emilia moved away from the desk to walk towards the couch that Vergil was sitting on. She took a seat near him, but not very close. Vergil glanced at her sitting nearby him, but continued reading his book. He knew that she was in deep thought, most likely how to form her question, but after a few uncertain tries of opening and closing her mouth, she finally managed to form a solid question.

"Do you remember anything from the past… before everything happened?" Emilia hesitantly asked with a sad look on her face

He knew exactly what she was trying to imply. After a moment, Vergil finally closed his book and contemplated about her answer, he knew she did something with his memory; therefore he was only able to have glimpses of the past. He also knew that she would be able to tell if he wasn't revealing the whole truth, so he explained what he could remember before raising Temen-ni-gru. Vergil placed his hand to his chin in a knowledgeable gesture, beginning his explanation without looking at her.

"Before seeking power of my father, I searched for information about Sparda, although there was not much to find. Except for a specific location..." As he said the last part, Emilia unknowingly held her breath and leaned a little closer towards Vergil to hear the rest of his answer. "Although I cannot recall the specific location. But discovering nothing of use, I soon departed from the area."

Vergil didn't notice the incredulous look on Emilia's face, until she started coughing suddenly and quickly turned away before he could glance at her. He sensed her anxiety higher than before.

"What does this question have to do with my fragmented memory? As well as your-" his sentence was cut short once someone came through the front door of the shop.

When Emilia noticed Dante returned back from the quick mission, she heavily exhaled the breath she held, to which Vergil took note of. Noticing that Dante was heading for the stairs after placing his guitar case near the entrance, Emilia took the opportunity and quickly risen from her position on the couch.

"Thank you Vergil, I just wanted to know." Without hearing what Vergil was going to ask, she quickly left towards the stairs, where Dante was almost near his room.

Before Dante could enter his room, Emilia pushed him in and quickly closed the door behind her, giving him an accusing look. He looked at her questioningly.

"What's up babe, finally ready for me?" a smirk playing on his face.

Emilia slowly shook her head and started to rub her temples before explaining what she told Vergil moments ago.

"…I didn't tell him what happened in Fortuna though. Remember that Kid? We know he's related to your dad, but not exactly…" When Dante started changing in front of her, she gave him an idiotic look and turned away. "As I was saying, he isn't exactly related to you, so he can't be your long lost brother or cousin… so he must be related directly to you, like an offspring" once she didn't hear anymore shuffling of clothing, she knew he was finished dressing, and turned to face him, although he was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black pants. He wasn't looking at her and she finally noticed that Dante was completely ignoring her instead!

"Dante! Did you even hear what I said?" Finally he turned to face her with an uncaring expression.

"Babe, if I had a kid of my own, I think you would have been the first one to know. You've been with me most of the time. Hell, we lived with each other before even buying this shop!"

"But don't you want to find out?" her voice a little above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter how the Kid is related to my old man, and I don't care enough to find out."

Emilia stared at him with an astonished look, completely believing that he would be on her side about the issue. Although when they left Fortuna, he expressed the same feelings about the situation.

"Are you going to at least tell Vergil about the Yamato? He at least deserves to know." That's when Dante looked sharply at her with a firm expression, but there was another smirk playing on his face again.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him" and then walked past her stupidly shocked face and out of the room, but not before ruffling her hair messily again. Soon afterwards she left the room frustratingly.

What neither Dante or Emilia knew was that while she said 'Yamato', Vergil was currently on his way towards his room and heard her. He immediately wanted to get more information from her, but he didn't know what the conversation was about so wasn't going to jump to conclusions. It wasn't until Dante said the statement, which caused Vergil to become heavily suspicious. He then remembered Emilia's strange behavior before, and therefore resolved to obtain the information he needed.

 **(x)**

 _First chapter done! I finally gathered the courage to post it! So I know a lot of people are not really fond of OCs in general, but hear me out! I tried REALLY hard to think of a character that would be able to actually investigate Sparda's lineage and out of everyone, no one seemed to fit detective. Trish would not want to do it, Lady would want money in exchange, Vergil as hell would probably do it but for the Yamato...Plus Dante seems way to lazy to do anything, but is actually fairly a smart man. Lucia doesn't appear until later on, I have no idea how old Patty is and I would put Kat from DMC but yea. As a last note I wanted a character that resembled Dante and Vergil's mom from DMC with an easy-ish name. At first I wanted her name Beatrice from Dante Inferno, because of the games background, but I absolutely did not want romance in here for the OC, so I went with that. Welp, I hope you all enjoyed, even just taking a peek and reading this last sentence, I'm so happy TTuTT Review and give me any tips if you believe I did something wrong, I accept critique! Thanks again! Have an awesome day!_


	2. Ruminate

_Here is the next chapter, please bear with it. Thank you for reviewing, following and/or favs! YOU ARE AWESOME!_

 _Rebs2677_

 _maxfz19_

 _ShatterTheHeavens_

 **(x)**

Ruminate

Another uneventful week passed at the Devil May Cry, everybody had taken jobs whenever possible; Emilia avoided Vergil while Dante wasn't there, whereas Vergil tried to find more information about her past missions whenever she wasn't there especially Dante, less his brother starts to grow brain cells and become suspicious of his actions.

While Emilia was out on another mission, she contemplated how to obtain information of Fortuna within Enamel City. The city was infamous for its corruption, so finding a library was difficult although not impossible. There was a small library near the outskirts of Enamel city and once there she found the location, it practically nothing that about Fortuna, only the history of Sparda strangely enough. She could only think of one person that had a possibility of knowing more information about the island. She located the nearest payphone and dialed the number she surprisingly never forgotten, noticing the sun had started to set.

"Hello? Is this Morrison?" She smiled a little remembering him and a specific little girl, although she wasn't little anymore.

"Yes. Who is this?" a gruff voice replied through the phone

"It's Emilia…" her smile widened a little more

"Oh yes! Emilia! How have you been? How is Dante, and his brother, what is his name again?" they both chuckled. Vergil was never the talkative one whenever Morrison came to visit in the past.

"It's Vergil. He's pretty much the same as he was when you last saw him. As for Dante… well he's Dante."

"You can say that for sure!" He chuckled, but soon they went silent for a moment "Is something wrong?"

"Well I have a question to ask, and I'm wondering if you could help me."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about an Island called Fortuna?"

"…It doesn't ring a bell." Emilia sighed in disappointment, although she expected it

"By any chance, do you have any contacts that might know any information?"

"I'm not sure, but I can check and give the shop a call whenever I find information. It's still the same number right?" she didn't know if that was a joke or not about the number.

"…Yes it's the same, I'm pretty sure we'll never change it." She said with some hesitancy and a strained chuckle. Emilia knew that Vergil answered the phone sometimes and she was afraid that would trigger certain memories to resurface, plus her plans would be ruined. "Thanks again Morrison, talk to you soon." When she heard him say his goodbyes, she put the phone back in its place.

By the time Emilia finished her conversation with Morrison, she noticed it was completely dark outside. She sighed in discontent, knowing she had to walk all the way back to the shop.

"Maybe if I get lucky, demons might think I'm a damsel in distress and try to kill me. It'll at least kill my boredom" she muttered under her breath and laughed at her own bad joke. With that said, she started her long trek back to Devil May Cry, not knowing something was amiss over there already.

 **Xx – Vergil POV - xX**

Back at Devil May Cry, the sun was still setting. Dante was nowhere to be seen and Vergil was walking throughout the shop trying to locate something specific.

Although Vergil respected privacy as much as his own, ever since hearing the Yamato breaking a few rules seemed justifiable.

Vergil went into Dante's room first to find any obvious signs that his brother might have left concerning his sword, granted the room was in disorder: articles of clothing and some other unknown items were strewn across the area. Vergil half expected Emilia to clean his brother's room, but she probably gave up, knowing it was no use to organize the place. Finding no noticeable sign or indication about the Yamato, Vergil decided to leave his brother's room and walk the few steps to Emilia's.

Emilia left her door slightly ajar, so he gently pushed it open with his hand. The sun finally set outside so only darkness enveloped the area; not wanting either his brother or Emilia knowing that he was in her room he used his demonic power to enhance his vision. Her room was in better condition than his brother by far, but it was too clean to find anything obvious. He didn't necessarily want to go through every drawer in her room, so he just decided to search the area that she would spend time at the most: the nightstand that was next to her bed.

As he approached the single drawer nightstand, there was a small lamp and a picture frame, which had an image of three small children. Vergil gently picked up the frame, looking at the children longingly and remembering a time when everything was so simple. He briefly tightened his hold on the picture frame and placed it face down on the nightstand. Finally, he opened the drawer but found nothing of interest except random pieces of paper, and a small book of demon history. Slightly irritated that he discovered nothing, he closed the drawer and turned to leave, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar as it was.

Vergil walked downstairs towards the desk, since that was the location where both his brother and Emilia would spend most of their time on any given day. There were a few drawers on the desk; Dante most likely used the majority of them for useless tasks, whereas Emilia might use a few, especially one near her. Inside the first drawer was a leather bound journal, he picked it up and opened to the first page.

 _Mission Log_

Vergil almost grinned...almost. He flipped more pages of the journal but so far only saw names of Enzo in the beginning, until he landed on one specific page, labeled _Mallet Island._ It appeared as if a few tearstains were on the page, but it didn't explain much about the mission itself.

 _Female Demon clone, D and E investigated…_

 _Vergil._

He didn't want to dwell too much on the page, or else repercussions could happen with his sealed memories. He vaguely remembered the time Emilia _saved_ him after returning from Mallet Island, unintentionally.

 ** _~~~flashback~~~_**

At the port of Enamel City, Dante managed to crash land the entire biplane on solid ground without blowing himself up to smithereens, but it wasn't exactly a smooth landing either. Emelia managed to escape the island on a jet ski they previously arrived on, and waited patiently for Dante's arrival, although she didn't exactly know what his method of transportation would be.

Once Dante ungracefully landed, Emelia rushed to him. A woman with long blonde hair could be seen getting out of her cockpit and Emelia remembered her as Trish, the Demon that fought Dante as well as betray them! Emelia immediately pulled out her Hecate pistol and pointed directly at Trish's head.

"Emilia don't! She saved me!" Dante yelled at her. Emilia hesitated lowering her gun, but finally put it away once she noticed he was having difficulty trying to get out of his cockpit. She rushed to his side of the plane, but he was too high up for her to do anything.

Emelia observed Dante managing to maneuver a heavy sack in his arm and then finally jumped from the plane and on the ground gracefully. She quickly shortened the space between them to see what Dante was holding as if life depended on it.

"Dante… What is that?" she couldn't really tell what it was, but it looked as if it wore armor and pale complexion. Dante finally looked up towards her, tear stains visible on his face and a weak smile. She finally kneeled towards Dante to get a closer inspection, and what she saw almost stopped her heart, her hands visibly shaking trying to touch the armored person.

"Vergil?" Emilia weakly said, as if the name alone would take him away. Tears prickled her eyes.

"Emilia…" Dante looked at her, something in his eyes she couldn't quite define. "I need you to do something for me…for him." She stared at him for a moment, and nodded her head in determination.

"What is it Dante? I'll do anything to help" Emilia looked determined at Dante

…

"I need you to erase all of Vergil's memories" Dante stared straight into her eyes

"Dante…." The determination in her eyes already fading away

"Please Emilia. You and I both know he's been in Hell too long. He can't remember that."

"Dante… I want to, I truly do, but you know I can't," she said dejectedly. Dante became angry at her reason

"You can and you will!" He held Vergil tighter to himself, and grabbed her coat collar roughly towards him "you have to..." Dante finally looked at his brother, his hopes of saving him seeming useless

"I can't erase his memories, but I can bury them deep within his mind. He won't ever be able to remember Hell or anything associated with the time being there." She said softly, but there was hesitancy in it

"What's wrong? That works! Do that now!" Dante looked optimistic at her again, tightening his grip on her collar.

"You can't make that decision Dante, in order for me to bury his memory…Vergil has to tell me himself." She said finally, Dante looked angrily at her and roughly shoved Emilia away from him, causing her to hit the asphalt painfully.

"Then what good are you?! You're the main person that caused this to happen to him!" he yelled at her furiously, but regretting it the moment it escaped his mouth

"Dante… I'm-." She looked at him once more but the floodgates opened, all the emotions that she tried desperately to hold back, she couldn't handle it once Dante finally accused her of Vergil's downfall.

Dante didn't say anything, but instead gazed towards her while still holding Vergil's unconscious body. She slowly made her way to them and cried into Dante's chest, holding Vergil's limp hand.

 _…_ _A few days later…_

Trish stayed in the shop, managing to change the name to Devils Never Cry, and finally succeeded in becoming one of Emelia's close acquaintances, although Lady had been occupied with something else to introduce herself formely to Trish. Dante didn't answer the phone since returning from Mallet Island, and instead devoted his time to making sure Vergil was taken care of, his skin tone started becoming a less bluish hue and a more natural tone, or as natural in Vergil's sense. And since Dante hasn't been answering the phone that meant all the missions went to either Trish or Emelia, although the latter tried to stay at the shop as much as possible to keep an eye on Vergil as well.

The first few days since Vergil's return were rough, although that could be an understatement. He couldn't sleep without his brother's presence next to him, and when he did manage to sleep it was only for a few moments before waking up in a panic. Each day had been nearly the same routine, sleep and panic, or wake and panic; until Vergil managed to finally be able to say something to which Dante and Emilia smiled, probably the first time since landing in Enamel City.

Most of the words Vergil spoke were incoherent, but Dante probably had a better chance at resolving it from the amount of time being with him. However the first coherent words that Vergil spoke was after a nightmare and Dante couldn't comprehend what he was telling him to do, although he knew it was to be expected.

"Kill me…please…kill me." Vergil weakly said to his brother

"I can't…I can't lose you again." Dante's voice broke in despair, not wanting to lose his brother just barely after saving him. Afterward, Vergil couldn't stay awake any longer and fell unconscious. Once Dante knew his brother was asleep, he quickly spread his demonic energy to locate Emilia; luckily she was near the shop.

Trish was on a mission and once the phone ringed Emilia was forced to answer it; she wanted to finish the mission quickly so she could stay at the shop. Once she unconventionally finished eliminating a few demons, she rushed from the area without receiving the payment, more like she didn't even bother to stay long enough for the money. Nearing the shop, she felt Dante's demonic energy connecting to hers, a sense of panic lacing his. Emilia didn't bother to question the connection and rushed into Devil Never Cry, straight to Dante's room, skipping the stairs altogether and jumping to the top, but was stopped short seeing Dante standing in front of his door.

"Dante?! What happened? Is it Vergil?" She asked frantically for answers. Dante took a calming breath before saying anything

"Do you remember what I asked at the plane?"

…

"Yes I remember. But Dante-" She hesitated, but he cut her off

"Yea, I know. But Verge is starting to talk, you have to try." He stared into Emilia's eyes with conviction.

"Okay." She nodded at him, trying to put the same faith in her power

Once Dante entered his room Vergil stirred awake, looking anxiously around the area, believing himself back in hell being tortured by one of the various sadistic devils. Dante calmly walked towards his brother and sat on the bed coaxing him to relax.

"You're safe Verge. I'm here, I'm real." Dante spoke fondly and gently to him, Emilia's heart breaking witnessing the scene.

"Remember Emi? Your always asleep whenever she comes." Slowly Dante turned to face Emilia and beckoned her towards the bed "I'll be right here, don't worry Verge." Rising from his position on the bed to be replaced by Emilia.

Emilia looked at Vergil, the veins on his face almost disappearing as well as the abnormal blue color, his hair longer than usual, probably longer than hers! She contemplated on cutting his hair eventually. She softly looked at him and moved her hand towards his face to move a strand of hair, but stopped her movement once she noticed him visibly flinch from nearing his face; therefore she retracted her hand and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Vergil, do you remember who I am?" she stayed hopeful, she had to in order for this to work

"I think…I do" it took a while for him to say "your name…is-is…" he studied her entire facial features trying to piece together who she was "…Emily?" and then she chuckled, even Dante managed to snicker.

"Almost, but not quite. Don't worry though, I know it'll come back." She stayed determined "I have something to offer for you." She tried to find a correct way of stating her next thought "Do you wish to forget everything? The nightmares, the suffering?" she asked with as much confidence as she could gather, if only a little.

"Wha-? How?" Vergil looked incredulously at her, if she read him correctly.

"My mother was a powerful Devil, and she had great influence over the mind, which was passed to me. I can make you forget everything that happened to you, have a fresh start." Her confidence and determination rising

"…" Vergil didn't know what to say, the notion sounded completely absurd, who could erase all the pain and suffering caused throughout all those years. He looked at his brother and all he could see was hope in his eyes. Vergil didn't want to give up, but that seemed to be the only resolution to all his suffering. He wanted to take back everything and live with his brother once more before his search for their father's power.

Vergil looked at the woman once more, a vague memory coming forth of children laughing; he didn't realize he had anything in the past still in his mind. He knew her somehow, and she was his only chance left of continuing life.

"…Yes" he finally said with hope that he hadn't felt in a long time

"Just take my hand." she said softly.

"Thank you… Emilia" Vergil weakly said, managing to grab her hand. Suddenly, everything went blank, all the nightmares of Hell fading away.

 ** _~~~flashback end~~~_**

Vergil, not wanting to remember anything further in the past, skipped towards the end of the journal log and found something that peaked his interest.

 _Investigated island requested by L… Disaster turned catastrophe. Young hunter with an anomaly of right hand._ _The Sword_

As vague as Emilia wrote the entire mission, it was a lead, especially when the last words were underlined. He smirked, more information about the Yamato discovered, as vague as it was. He was very positive that it wasn't another sword she could have been thinking about.

Not finding any further use from the journal, he closed it and placed it in the drawer the same way he found it. Moving away from the desk, he sensed his brother's and Emilia's energy coming near the shop. He calmly walked to the couch, took a seat with a book in his hand, which somehow magically appeared. Once Dante and Emilia came through the doors, it was as if Vergil had always been sitting on the couch the entire time.

 **Xx – Emilia's POV - xX**

Emilia neared the shop after an hours' worth of walking, she would have complained more on the way, but luckily for her a few demons did in fact, try to kill her. It was only fortunate to have demons appear for she could interrogate them about the Island of Fortuna, although they knew next to nothing about the island either.

Near the shop she noticed Dante walking out of Love Planet, she shook her head slowly not understanding why construction crew didn't destroy it after the fall of Temen-ni-gru. She was going to walk directly pass Dante and hope he didn't notice her, but then he did.

"Babe! Wait up." Dante slightly slurred his words to her.

"What? Didn't get lucky enough to take a girl home?" she smirked at him

"But I did get lucky!" he said while draping his arm heavily around her shoulders

"Really? I don't see her." Emilia looked behind Dante and saw nobody. She knew of Dante's bad luck with women, even though he was a very handsome guy.

"She has the most rockin hair. The color of red." He then moved his hand under her chin and slowly pulled her face closer to his.

Emilia didn't know what was happening, but she knew Dante was drunk as hell to know what he was doing. As one of her defense mechanisms, she automatically pulled out Hecate, her Desert Eagle Magnum, and pointed it directly under Dante's chin before their faces could become closer to each other. She stared deathly at him until Dante removed his hold on her face.

"Just kidding, can't you take a joke?" he chuckled nervously at her

"Apparently not." She holstered her gun on the back of her legs and crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

They continued to the shop, Dante not removing his arm from her shoulder.

…

Once they both entered Devil May Cry, Emilia moved a drunken Dante to the nearest couch because it would have been too much work to take him to his room. Vergil was sitting in his usual spot, not even glancing in their direction. Emilia quickly went up the stairs towards her room. She pushed the door open and went directly to her closet, not noticing that something specific was out of place. She grabbed a small light blanket from the top shelf and moved back to where Dante was located.

…

Vergil noticed Emilia and Dante entering the shop, but it seemed his brother was giving up trying to stay awake. Emilia ungracefully pushed his brother on an armchair and he immediately passed out. He sensed her leave towards upstairs, but quickly came back with a soft material in her grasp. Vergil glanced above his book to notice Emilia unfolding a blanket and covering Dante's sleeping form, and then finally turned around making her way towards the stairs again.

"Goodnight Vergil." Hearing his name, he looked at her, and she was smiling at him before turning around and going to her room.

…

Once inside she went to put her gun on the nightstand, but noticed her picture frame face down, she didn't give it much thought and put it back in its upright position. Remembering when the photo was taken, she smiled softly at the memory.

…

Back downstairs, Vergil looked at his brother once again and a small smile was evident on his face.

 **(x)**

 _I couldn't find a location where the hell the shop is! So I just put Enamel City because it's where some of the places are in the anime. So this chapter and the next were supposed to be a long one, because I didn't plan for two chapters, but it was going to be obvious if they were combined, so I Just split them up. Also, I wanted to justify Vergil's background and give more characteristics to the OC, just think of her like an older sister who gets treated as the youngest._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I promise it'll get interesting in the future! And again, just taking a peek and reading this last sentence, I'm so happy TTuTT. I know everyone is busy in some way, but thank you for taking the time and reviewing, following, and favoriting. Have an awesome day!_


	3. Elapsed and Forgotten

_I. am. sooooo sorry! I am a failure I try so hard to update on Friday and I can't even do that!_

 _Welp, here it is!_

 **(X)**

Elapsed and Forgotten

Another week passed at Devil May cry with nothing exciting taking place, except Trish and Lady visiting a few times. Neither Vergil nor Emilia could find more information about what they were looking for, but that didn't stop either of them trying, especially Emilia, who waited anxiously for Morrison's call.

It was a rare day at Devil May Cry, one of the calmest but also most boring as well. Everyone was at the shop, Lady and Trish were playing pool against each other, Vergil was at his usual spot reading another book and Dante was at the desk with his legs propped up, eating a pizza, while Emilia was sitting near the edge of desk reading an uninteresting magazine. Suddenly the phone ringed, and Dante did his trademark move to pick it up, but for the spit second that the phone was in the air Emilia immediately remembered Morrison, and knew she could not possibly let Dante answer the phone, even if it was a false alarm.

While the phone was in the air, Dante automatically outstretched his hand to receive it, but after a few moments nothing landed in his palm as per usual. He looked up to where the phone flew and noticed another hand holding it. Emilia had caught the phone before he did, which has never happened before.

"Devil May Cry" Emilia answered, probably a little too quickly

"Emilia? This is Morrison." A gruff voice was heard on the other end of the line. Once she heard who it was she gave one of the most exaggerated sighs, causing Vergil to look from his reading, and Dante to quirk his eyebrow strangely at her.

"Hello Mo-" Emilia mentally slapped herself, remembering where she currently was. "Any news?" she needed to be as vague as possible but gather as much information at the same time. Emilia knew that everyone had the mental capacity to figure out what the hell she was doing, but they just didn't care enough to unless it benefited them; Vergil's interest was caught.

"Not much sadly. My contact explained that Sparda served as a feudal lord to the city, staying on the island for quite some time to seal a hell gate. He likely stayed on the island long enough to have a legend come from it, as well as protect over the people before returning to the demon world." Morrison seemed to finish. It was't much information, especially since Lady mentioned Sparda as a feudal lord, but it was more than what Emilia found initially. She tried to word her next sentence without accidently leaking any information, call her paranoid, but she would be rather safe than sorry.

"Do you think for the amount of time being there, _something_ could have happened?" Emilia rubbed her temples, she sounded as if she were in primary school.

"What do you mean?" of course Morrison wouldn't understand her vagueness.

"You know… _something_ " she tried again. After a few moments though, he managed to understand what she was trying to imply

"Well if you mean having sex with the women there, then of course that is likely to happen." He then started laughing at her through the receiver.

"Do you believe any could be alive until this day?"

"Most likely…" a moment of silence "but you have to understand that this was more than two thousand years ago, the bloodline would have thinned enormously by now." He seemed confident in his answer.

"That sounds reasonable. Is that all?" she seemed pretty satisfied with what he told her

"That was all he managed to tell me. But if you want more information about the possible bloodlines instead of the brothers, my contact said that there is a specific witch in another country who calls herself-"

"No thanks, but if I need to find her, I'll be sure to call back." She cut him off suddenly, not wanting to travel to possibly another country, especially since Fortuna wasn't so far from Devil May Cry.

"Anytime Emilia. Don't be a stranger and call back more." He chuckled at her softly

"Thanks again. You should visit the shop someday."

"Probably, but until then Emilia, it was nice talking to you." And once Morrison heard Emilia say her goodbyes, he clicked. A fond smile on his face while he turned to see a picture of a group consisting of him, Dante, Emilia, and a small girl: Patty.

. . .

After the information Emilia received from Morrison, she finally decided to go investigate the Kid and get more info.

The following day, everyone had a mission and Emilia managed to finish hers quickly, whereas Vergil and Dante were currently occupied with theirs. Emilia grabbed her special blade Acacia which was passed from her mother, and her unique gun Hecate, which was ironically from the same gunsmith as Dante's: Nell Goldstein, although she didn't necessarily name it.

Emilia didn't want to essentially disappear from the shop without notifying anybody, so she ripped a blank page from her mission logs journal and started writing a note to Dante, because Vergil would most likely ignore it.

As she was writing on the piece of paper, she didn't notice Dante coming in the shop, or him looking over her shoulder reading what she wrote, until he said something.

"Why do you care about the Kid's parents anyways?" He asked neutrally

"Because I'm the only one who cares enough if you have more family out there. And I sure as hell know you aren't going to move your lazy ass to find out Dante!" she stated irritably, although initially shocked that Dante appeared. Emilia crumbled the paper, finding it useless to finish, and tossed it in the trash. Emilia turned around to leave, but Dante blocked her path; she moved to the side, but he moved as well to stop her again.

"Move Dante, you can't stop me from finding out." She said becoming more frustrated

"Yea, I know. But while you're over there, might as well deliver something." then proceeded towards the front of the shop to the garage, beckoning her to follow.

Once Dante lifted the door to the garage, he walked towards the back of it, Emilia following. In the back of the garage, with all its dusty glory, was an unlit neon sign of Devil May Cry. Emilia stared at the sign shocked for a moment, before regaining her senses once Dante ruffled her hair messily, much to her annoyance.

"I've been meaning to mail it to the Kid, but I guess it just kept slipping my mind. Since you're going over there, might as well give it to him personally." He smirked knowingly at her, turning around to leave. Before departing he slightly turned to face Emilia.

"How the hell are you going to learn about the Kid's family anyways?" Dante stated before finally disappearing from sight.

Emilia thought over Dante's question and had a lightbulb moment. She immediately thought of comparing their demonic energies, just like Dante, but Vergil wasn't going to be there nor would he even know what she was doing or where she would be at, so she disregarded that plan frustratingly. Finally she opted out to the old fashion way to obtain blood samples from Nero and Vergil, remembering the short fight between her and Nero it would be fairly simple.

 **~~~ _flashback~~~_**

Leaning on one of the pillars in the Ascension Chamber, Emilia accidently lost Dante and waited for him to arrive, or find her hopefully. They were still tracking the Yamato, but at the same time solving the job that Lady told them about.

After waiting some more, she felt the demonic energy of someone familiar in the meeting room. Suddenly the doors opened and the boy that Dante described to her as some Kid appeared. He glanced at her, but only briefly probably forgetting who she was, before turning away and walking towards the door that led to the Advent Chamber. Knowing that it could be her only chance to obtain the sword her own way, Emilia stepped in his path.

"My, my, someone seems to be in a rush to get somewhere." Emilia sarcastically said, her hand twitching knowing the sword was right in front of her.

"Out of my way." Nero tried to go around her, but instead she moved in front of him again

"Gladly, just give me the sword, and I'll let you through." Emilia outstretched her hand, expecting him to put it in her palm

"Not a chance." Nero automatically pointed Blue Rose directly at her, while at the same time Emilia whipped out Hecate.

"Well, you've fought the man in red right." The grip on Hecate turned her knuckles white

"The old man?" Nero said, becoming more impatient just standing there.

"Yea, he went too easy on you… but I sure as hell won't." And without further comment, Emilia quickly moved her gun to Nero's demonic arm and fired.

Caught off guard that she would shoot his Devil Bringer instead of his head, Nero fired a round from Blue Rose but the bullets missed her head, just managing to graze her cheek. He noticed the slice in skin healing almost immediately.

Emilia stayed her ground when she felt the bullet graze her cheek. She used her right leg to perform a roundhouse kick towards his face, but he blocked it with his arm; she held her leg in position. Seeing the opportunity within the few milliseconds that the fight started, Emilia shot at Nero's Devil Bringer once again, and used his imbalance to force her leg down, causing him to finally lose stability.

Although Emilia couldn't physically see the Yamato, she knew it was within the Devil Bringer because the sword's demonic energy radiated off heavily from the arm. She was desperate to get the sword back, and if that meant tearing his arm off and bringing it back to Vergil, then she would do exactly that. Even if she was curious of his lineage, she could find information from his cadaver.

While Nero was off balance, Emilia quickly brought her leg back to the ground and fired more rounds in his direction. A few bullets managed to graze Nero before he side rolled out of the way. Back on his feet he tried to use Devil Buster on her, but she back flipped before he could grab her.

"Seems like you learned a couple of new moves since he last fought you. Too bad it won't help." Emilia stated, jumping in the air and firing charged rounds at him.

Nero quickly holstered Blue Rose to grab Red Queen and started running from the rounds of Hecate. Once she stopped firing he took the opportunity to charge into the air and performed a roulette spin, Emilia tried dodging but the impact of the sword on her gun pushed her to a wall, cracking it. She kicked herself from the wall directly at Nero, but he dodged her punch with Red Queen, before roughly shoving her away.

Facing each other once again, Nero twisted the handle of Red Queen to gain exceed. Seeing the heat radiate off his precious blade, he was determined to defeat the person in front of him. Once he saw the red glow become brighter, he quickly performed streak to close the distance between himself and the maddening woman. It was until that moment that she completely blocked his attack that a sword as long as his own Red Queen, if not longer, was in her hand. The structure of her blade was unique, as much as his own Queen, but something about her sword gave him an unknown feeling, almost familiar to the one inside his Devil Bringer.

Nero observed the Acacia blade in her grasp before looking into the angered eyes of the woman. He finally remembered her tagging along with the old man before going over the cliff at Mitis Forest.

"What's your name?" Nero suddenly asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion

"Do you think you can stay alive long enough to learn it?" she said mockingly

"Try me." He said cockily

"Emilia. What about you brat?"

"Nero." He smirked at her before pushing their blades apart.

"I'll be sure to write that on your gravestone." She stated with a smirk

Nero noticed Emilia holster Hecate then pointed the tip of Acacia directly at him. He tightened his hold on Red Queen, preparing himself for whatever she might do. What he didn't expect was for her to point the blade directly towards the ground. On closer inspection he noticed an infinity symbol directly underneath the crossguard suddenly move as if it were an eye, staring intently into him.

Just as Emilia was about to bring her blade up towards Nero's Devil Bringer, a sword that wasn't Red Queen blocked Acacia's path. On closer inspection, she noticed it was Rebellion! She quickly looked at the owner with a shocked expression, only to have him wink at her.

"I can handle it from here. Why don't you wait for me in the other room?" Dante said. Emilia would put up more of a resistance against him, but she knew he should be the one to obtain Vergil's sword.

"' _The meeting room?'_ Fine." Before leaving them, she momentarily looked at Nero with an approving lopsided smile. He held his ground against her, even if it were before using Acacia.

Outside in the destruction of what was once the meeting room, Emilia could hear Dante through the closed door.

"What took you so long?" Dante said

"You. What are you doing here?" Nero replied "Forget it, I don't have time for this!"

"And neither do I," Emilia heard some shuffling "So I'll cut to the chase." And finally a loud crash was heard from the other side of the door.

 ** _~~~flashback end~~~_**

But obtaining blood from Vergil would be a completely different case. Emilia would think about the task when the moment came, shuddering just thinking about it.

Emilia wrapped the sign up quickly after dusting it off, and carried it out of the garage. She went inside the shop to say her goodbyes to Dante.

"I'm leaving! Tell Vergil I'm going on a long mission!" Emilia shouted from the desk, not exactly positive where Dante was.

"Sure!" She heard his reply from the kitchen. When turning to leave she looked at the desk, more specifically an object on the desk, a mischievous grin playing on her face.

Emilia quickly grabbed Dante's car keys, exit the shop and gently tossed the big sign on the backseat of the vehicle. She turned on the ignition and sped away quickly from Devil May Cry, not noticing how Dante appeared outside, screaming at her.

…

It was a two-hour drive to reach the port of Enamel City, especially one that would travel to Fortuna Island, and another thirty minutes on the ferry to arrive there.

Finally arriving at Fortuna, it has been a month since the last time Emilia stepped foot on the Island. She managed to make her way to the terrace/business district, but not before passing the residential district and noticing a few major changes to the city. Many of the citizens didn't cover their faces anymore with their attire, although a few still did.

After hopelessly walking through the semi wreckage of Fortuna for some time, seeing only construction around her while carrying the enormous wrapped sign on her back, she spotted someone who looked vaguely familiar: a woman with orange hair neatly tied up in a ponytail. The woman was passing out drinks to the workers, a caring smile displayed on her face. Risking a chance, Emilia walked to the woman and gently tapped her shoulder.

Emilia kindly smiled at her, hoping anything but her hair would trigger some of her memories to come back. The woman smiled but her eyes widened in shock, apparently she knew who Emilia was, but not the other way around.

"Emilia?" The woman said slowly

"Yea!" Emilia just went with the flow, still hoping to remember.

"It is you! I don't think I could ever possibly forget." Her smile widened, although there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"…" Emilia couldn't hold the conversation any longer, and finally dropped her smile and replaced it with an apologetic and confused one "I'm sorry, but I don't remember a lot of things from last time, especially your name." she confessed guiltily.

"It's been almost a month, moreover, I don't believe we ever formally introduced ourselves the last time. I'm Kyrie, I've heard a great deal about you and Dante from Nero." Kyrie bowed slightly at Emilia.

"Nice to know, hope he didn't say anything to make us sound worse than before." She tried to imitate Kyrie In a formal bow, but instead managed to awkwardly bend forward. Kyrie giggled at her.

"Kyrie, this place is looking a lot better since we left it…Practically in ruins" she muttered the last part

"Ever since the gates closed, it destroyed most of the city, but from that time everyone has been working hard towards rebuilding the castle towns of Fortuna," she proudly said, happiness evident in her voice for the citizens working together.

"Speaking about everybody, I don't see quite that many people wearing the normal outfit. Why is that?"

"Ever since the Order of the Sword disappeared, everything seemed to change. I suppose everyone put more freedom in his or her appearances now. But growing up only knowing this religion, not much has changed for me."

"So the Holy Knights are gone also?" she questioningly looked at Kyrie, but suddenly remembered her brother was a Holy Knight and died in Dante's arms.

"Yes, but Nero still hunts demons. I wish he would stay and help with rebuilding, but I think he enjoys it more going against demons." Emilia noticed she smiled sadly mentioning the Holy Knights, but also for Nero. She cared deeply for him.

"Good thing he does. That Hell Gate was open far too long, I bet countless demons escaped it." Emilia wasn't making Kyrie's mood any better until she noticed the gloom surrounding her. "But I'm sure they were really low level demons, don't worry he'll be fine." Emilia hastily said, managing to brighten Kyrie's mood finally.

"Mentioning Nero, I have something for him from Dante. Do you know where I can find him?" Pointing at the large object on her back

"That seems heavy. You could leave it at our place and look for him afterwards." Kyrie kindly offered

"Sounds like a plan!" Rolling her shoulders a couple of times, she agreed with Kyrie. _Less luggage to carry that's for sure._

"I have to get more water for the workers also." The tray in her hands empty since the beginning of their conversation "Just this way." With that said, Emilia began to walk right beside Kyrie.

"So you and Nero live together?" Emilia didn't want to pry, but found the moment as a great opportunity than any for more information about Nero's past.

"After Credo died, I had no one except Nero. I guess we take care of each other now." Kyrie was still sad over her brother's death, but having Nero with her helped considerably with the grief.

"I'm sorry for your brother, I understand how it feels to lose someone as family" Emilia remembered Dante from many years ago; coming out of Temen-ni-gru and Vergil not with him, the pain was unimaginable, especially for him. Not wanting to dwell on the past too long she quickly changed the subject "How did you meet Nero anyway?"

"When I was a child, my parents adopted him." Kyrie smiled fondly at the memory, although once Emilia heard her basically state that Nero was an orphan, a few details were confirmed in her mind.

Finally arriving at a tall building, Kyrie led Emilia to her apartment door. Once inside Emilia casually looked around the living area, noticing how simple and organized everything was. One couch and a coffee table were in the living room and a coat rack was at the entrance, not even a television was seen. Very simple if Emilia had to tell anybody, although there were a few pictures around the area.

"You can put that right next to the door, I'm sure Nero will see it when he comes in." Kyrie smiled at her before moving to her kitchen "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. You said that Nero was hunting demons, where exactly was his location?" Emilia asked. The entire plan of traveling to the island was to locate him.

"In the morning he was in the city for some time, but by now he might be in that forest." Kyrie contemplated, once she returned from the kitchen "Do you remember how to get there?"

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll find him." ' _Or at least try and locate him'_ Emilia dreadfully thought, knowing her sense of direction was as terrible as her memory

"From the port you arrived in, keep going straight through Ferrum Hills and Lamina Peak then through Fortuna Castle to reach Foris Falls, and afterwards that should be the forest entrance tunnels. Keep going straight through the tunnels and you'll find it." Kyrie said confidently, remembering the time Agnus had to walk with her to the Order of the Sword H.Q, just to witness Nero defeat Credo.

Emilia sighed dejectedly, hoping to remember everything that Kyrie just said, although it sounded simple, getting there would be another issue.

After leaving the apartments with Kyrie, as well as helping her carry more waters for the workers, Emilia waved her goodbyes and started her long walk back to port Caerula to begin the journey to find Nero. Hoping nothing amiss wouldn't happen during the journey, although she couldn't be more wrong.

 **(X)**

 _Also, I didn't want to come up with a huge backstory for Nero so I just used the Deadly Fortune Novels…even though the person who wrote it quit Capcom (or something like that?). And again, I hope you all enjoyed, even just taking a peek and reading this last sentence, I'm so happy TTuTT Review and give me any tips if you believe I did something wrong, I accept critique! Thanks again! Have an awesome day!_


	4. The Legacy of the Woman in Red

Finally things are starting to pick up! I have no excuse for putting this up earlier, but I will be working on the next chapter next week, so expect another delay. Don't give up on me now!

Also trying something new, because those "flashbacks" are really annoying to write out when there are so many. So this is going to be the legend for it

 _If they are italized and are_ _more_ _than one paragraph long it is going to be a flashback. Yada yada yada yada…but still will have page breaks when they are applicable_

 _italized will be thoughts still, BUT I will mention it that it's still in mind so you won't be confused._

Thank you for reviewing, following and/or favs! YOU ARE AWESOME!

 _ChaosHunter21_

 **(x)**

Legacy of the Woman in Red

Walking through the completely desolate area of Ferrum Hills, Emilia's memory was jogged when Dante and her first arrived on the island.

" _Why couldn't my memory come up when I met Kyrie?_ " Emilia thought flabbergasted

 _"That was the worse thing you could have done!" Emilia shouted at Dante while they walked through Ferrum Hills, the small ghost town emitting an ominous feeling. He only rubbed the inside of his ear as if picking out earwax._

 _"It was one hell of an entrance" giving her his best shit eating grin look_

 _"Wipe that smug off your face! Now we have the entire island out for you! Especially that brat, what's-his-name…?" She remembered when looking through the glass ceiling of the Opera House towards the two fighting._

 _"Didn't ask." Was Dante's simple reply_

 _"Let's just finish this damn mission and go back home." Emilia groaned, finding it useless to argue with Dante_

 _As they walked through the ghost town, Emilia noticed an enormous gate sitting on top of a hill, directly next to a tunnel that they had to go through._

 _"Is that- ?" Emilia asked, puzzled to see the gate_

 _"A Hellgate. It's smaller though," Dante finished for her, staring at the monolith bridge between Hell and the human realm "probably man-made." He crossed his arms over his chest staring at it._

 _"…Idiots." Emilia hissed, "You don't think it will open right now, right?" she looked to Dante for answers, he's been in Hell more than her_

 _"Only one way to find out." He took out his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory once they were on top of the hill._

 _Suddenly Dante started shooting at the gate, expecting something to come out. Emilia looked crazily at him and pulled out Hecate just in case. After some time passed, nothing came out though._

 _"Too bad, I was expecting to have one hell of a party." Dante seemed to pout at the gate remaining closed_

 _"Are you insane! The less devils we fight, the more faster we can finish." She yelled at Dante, but he just holstered the pistols and walked into the mining tunnels, not even bothering to destroy the gate_

 _"Did you understand what I said?!" she stated angrily before jogging to catch him_

 _"Huh, what was that, I didn't hear you." Dante kept walking, hiding his smirk from her, only to hear Emilia groan behind him._

Exiting the mining tunnels after passing the broken Hellgate, Emilia was painfully reminded of the winter hell at Lamina Peak. She groaned in annoyance, tightening her fur-lined short-sleeved jacket around her, not finding it very helpful at the moment.

After a while of walking through Lamina Peak, Fortuna Castle came in view with all its glorious gothic architecture. Emilia reached a dead end of a broken bridge and jumped to the ground to reach the Castle. Walking through a path of broken pillars, a pair of frosts appeared, surrounding Emilia.

"Glad you came, I was started to get bored just walking." Emilia said, pulling out Hecate from the holster behind her leg

One pair of Frosts lunged themselves at Emilia, but she jumped in the air before they could dig their frozen pointed claws in her flesh. She charged Hecate with demonic energy before firing a few rounds into a single Frost, breaking its frozen shield. Once the immobile frost backed away from its position, it enveloped itself in an ice cocoon. Knowing that the frost was healing itself, Emilia began shooting at the other unharmed Frost before descending to the ground to break and deliver a right hook at the Frost's icy cocoon. A layer broke from the cocoon, so she punched again to destroy another layer, before the frost she neglected tried to swipe its iced claws behind her. Side rolling to dodge the attack, Emilia fired multiple rounds from Hecate at the frost before returning to the cocoon quickly and delivering a roundhouse kick to finally destroy its cocoon, although the demon managed to heal but not fully. Emilia charged Hecate once again to fire at the weakened Frost, until she saw a path of spiked ice coming towards her; side rolling again, Emilia dashed towards the unharmed Frost and used Hecate to break its shield. Making quick work and using Hecate at the same time, Emilia managed to heavily wound the Frost, causing it to envelope itself in a cocoon. Ignoring the ice enveloped Frost; Emilia pointed Hecate at the demon she initially attacked. Ice spears were shot from the single arm that the Frost possessed. Using Hecate she released a frenzy of bullets into the spear, managing to hit the Frost itself. After a couple of hundred rounds, the frost staggered away and fell to the ground, dead.

The Frost that enveloped itself in its icy cocoon broke free, fully healed. Emilia prepared Hecate once again and rushed towards the remaining Frost, shooting it, while at the same time dodging the incoming row of spiked ice. Closing the distance between herself and the Demon, Emilia repeatedly shot rounds of ammunition before delivering a hook kick directly towards it's icy shield, completely shattering it. While the Frost was off balance Emilia landed on the ground and delivered a reverse roundhouse kick to its unprotected head, before quickly crouching to perform a reverse sweeping kick, knocking the demon off the ground. As the Frost lay on the snow, Emilia used the brief moment to unload numerous bullets into its body, finally killing it. Killing the second Frost quicker than the first, Emilia finally holstered Hecate, fully neglecting Acacia. Continuing on the path.

Walking the bridge that lead to the entrance of Fortuna Castle, Emilia lowly whistled, admiring the gothic architecture of the enormous place.

"For a bunch of psychotic people, I give them credit for their style." Emilia smirked, letting herself inside Fortuna Castle.

In the Grand Hall of Fortuna Castle, Emilia looked around momentarily to figure her next step. Noticing that there were four doors on the first level, and an enormous hole in the wall where Sanctus' picture was still at she walked directly towards it. Walking towards the stairs and wall hopping to the second level.

"Kyrie said just to keep going straight…" Emilia looked directly at the massive hole, only seeing brick and a staircase. "But I'm not sure going down would lead me to the forest." She contemplated for a moment, trying to remember a month ago what happened.

Emilia decided not to go through the hole, but as she was turning to the nearest door on her right, she heard a sound from inside said hole. She stopped in her tracks and peered into the area, listening for abnormal noises.

Shuffle, shuffle… Someone or _something_ was down there.

As Emilia took one step in the hole, something quickly ran across her feet. Whipping out Hecate while shrieking, Emilia shot multiple rounds at the tiny creature. Once the dust cleared off, there was a mouse surrounded by many bullet holes, shivering in fear.

"Damn Rat!" Emilia sighed in frustration; not noticing her aim was completely off. The mouse hastily ran away in another direction.

Believing it was the mouse that caused the noises, Emilia continued to the right door instead, exiting the Grand Hall. Unknown to her, downstairs in the Underground Laboratory, someone raised a heavy object in the air, a satisfying grin on their face.

…

" _Maybe I should have taken the opposite door_." Emilia thought, glancing at the other side of the courtyard. But staring through the snow, she noticed it was the same path she was taking, leading to the same location.

While walking towards the doors that lead to Foris Falls, Emilia stopped and glanced over the railing, noticing the destroyed Hellgate on the central courtyard, as well as an enormous whole in the middle of it.

 _Dante and Emilia were separated at the Soldiers Graveyard once he went through a gate leading to the Central Courtyard, a barrier preventing her to pass. After annoyingly watching Dante fight Dagon after being entertained by red-glowing nymphs, he finally defeated the foul smelling toad. Once the barrier was destroyed she looked at Dante and his newly acquired Devil Arm, the dust finally setting, revealing more demonic toads._

 _"He wasn't Kidding. It's like an all you can eat buffet." Dante said after knocking on the suitcase. Emilia pulled out Hecate, ready to defend herself._

 _"I'll handle this." Dante said, before smirking and putting Pandora on the ground, which emitted a bright light, morphing Pandora into a machine gun first and firing at the demons._

 _While Dante handled the crowd of toads, morphing Pandora into a variety of massive weapons. He laughed the entire time while Emilia stayed a safe distance away, admiring the Devil Arm's ability to create such weapons. When he finally destroyed all the toads with rockets, he placed Pandora on the ground until it suddenly opened on it's own, a very bright light emitting from it. Once Emilia was next to Dante again, he shut the briefcase immediately, groaning. Emilia was just as curious as him to know what was really inside the box, but suddenly the ground beneath them broke and they fell towards the underground laboratory._

" _I'm not sure if that was a good memory or not."_ Emilia thought strangely, her eye twitching, remembering the poisonous gas that awaited them at the bottom.

Continuing the pathway before any more memories could suddenly appear, or even strangling demons that managed to escape the true Hellgate, Emilia finally made her way to Foris Falls. Navigating the short tunnel, she saw the entrance of Mitis Forest. Observing the tropical area she remembered the cliff and seeing Nero for the first time.

" _Dante said that the forest were an effect from the gate, but they are destroyed now…"_ Emilia touched the forest leaves, making her way to Windswept Valley, " _Must be some kind of aftereffect."_ The area was vague to Emilia, since Dante didn't want to deal with Nero, and pushed her over the cliff with him. She had to tread carefully, or else she would get lost until nightfall, if it ever turned night at Mitis Forest.

"We came through here from Ancient Plaza, but that was through a warp cloud…" Emilia contemplated. " _How the hell am I suppose to navigate through this?!"_ groaning in despair.

Noticing three possible pathways to find Nero, Emilia walked towards the Ruined Church, looking at the stairs as if they were the correct passage. Before getting closer to the steps that led to the Ruined Church, a Scarecrow suddenly appeared and tried to swipe at the back of Emilia, managing to side roll before getting injured. Noticing a few Scarecrow arms and legs walking towards her.

"I thought you all died off with that psychotic bug scientist?!" She eyed the group strangely, pulling out Hecate. She unloaded rounds into the Scarecrows, not bothering to fight them. As the scarecrows were picked off one at a time, a small creature suddenly sauntered behind one, attaching itself to the demon's back.

Seeing the Chimera Seed too late, Emilia noticed the small creature embedded itself into the demon, turning into a full Chimera, with a scarecrow as its host.

"Is this a joke?! Echidna is already dead!" She annoyingly yelled at the possessed Scarecrows, now having to put more effort into the fight. " _Must be leftovers."_

A few more Chimera Seeds sprouted from their pods and Emilia knew she had to eliminate them before any more scarecrows were taken. As she rushed towards the demonic seeds, the Scarecrow-turned-Chimera sliced its blades in random positions, managing to cut her. She hissed in pain, but ignored it to quickly reach the seeds, unloading Hecate the entire time. Managing to kill two out of three chimera seeds, the one still living lodged itself into another scarecrow.

Charging Hecate with demonic energy Emilia had to keep her distance from the Chimeras, instead focus on the normal scarecrows. She delivered a right hook to the closest scarecrow and side-kicked the demon on opposite side, using Hecate to quickly kill them. Finally focusing on the Chimeras, she walked backwards, firing charged rounds into a single Chimera before it died, repeating on the remaining Chimera.

" _Longer than expected, but better safe than sorry I guess."_ Holstering Hecate, Emilia continued up the stairs into the Ruined Church. Miraculously no demons were awaiting her in the area.

As Emilia walked to the nearest open pathway on the first level, she walked a few steps and stopped herself, a memory resurfacing.

…

"Dante, we're lost." Emilia stated, positive she was right.

"It's not like we can ask for directions." He said, walking towards the central monument which had a message inscribed on it. They read it: Emilia not fully understanding the message, but Dante having a slight idea on what to do next.

He walked on the opposite side of where the message was inscribed, but Emilia stopped him.

"That's not the way, we need to take left." Emilia pointed at another direction

"I'm sure it's this way." Dante pointed to the direction he was going

"The warning hinted left." She held her ground.

"Your senses of directions are worse than your solving skills babe. We're going straight." He said, also holding his ground

"Let's flip a coin. Heads we go my way, tails we go yours." She pulled out a large golden coin, setting it on her thumb

"Deal" Dante smirked; he had a fifty-fifty chance at winning!

Emilia flipped the coin, it landed in her palm and placing it on the back of her hand to display it, showing heads. Dante looked downcast, his unlucky streak prevailing.

"Maybe I'll give you my lucky coin someday Dante." Emilia gave him her best grin, knowing full well that the coin she possessed was the same on both sides. As they walked through the left side of the crossroads, they were suddenly warped to a Hidden Pit, a variety of Chimera Assaults and Scarecrows surrounding them.

"I told you so." Dante smirked, grabbing Rebellion, ready to fight

"I'm going to shoot you Dante." Emilia groaned, pulling out Hecate

…

"I don't think I can solve this puzzle." Emilia backtracked into the Church and went up the stairs instead, entering a door with a lion's head structure. As she entered Ruined Valley, the path stopped shortly and a bridge was located further than she could reach. Looking at the abyss of the Ruined Lowlands, Emilia knew she couldn't take any paths within the church, and was forced to backtrack to Windswept Valley.

Groaning in frustration, Emilia exit the Ruined Church and went through the first passage that was closest to the hill of Forest Entrance. Following the trail she walked into Ancient Plaza, suddenly hearing grunting noises and clashes of metal. Walking slowly into the area, Emilia concealed her energy and hid behind adjoining pine trees, looking towards the sunken region. Blue coat swaying with every movement, Red Queen swiped an Assault, a demonic arm extending to snatch another demon towards him; Nero was holding his ground against five devils.

Emilia watched Nero go against the group of Assaults, not interfering but instead observing. She noticed the way that Nero stood his ground, making sure the Assaults weren't crowding him and trying to keep them at a safe distance to attack a single at a time. Emilia didn't worry that he was outnumbered, she believed in his ability to not get killed by simple devils. Especially whenever they started to gather closely to Nero to try and attack him at the same time, but failed because he used Buster to grab the tail of the nearest Assault and hurl its body in random directions towards the other Assaults to create space between them and himself.

The fight seemed to be going on for a while, longer than Emilia would have enjoyed, but during that time she was strategizing a way to obtain a DNA sample from Nero to test. Multiple ideas appeared in her mind, but none were able to obtain a clear sample without raising a few questionable eyebrows. She noticed that Nero finally defeated the last assault and began to move from her position, until a thought formed in her mind.

" _How the HELL am I going to explain why I'm here? That B.S I used on Kyrie sure as hell won't work on him! SHIIIIT"_ Emilia didn't understand how much she believed she had made a mistake. She would have contemplated more on her senseless reasoning, and the fact that Dante would be laughing his ass off if he knew, but Nero was slowly walking away breathing heavily. She knew that he must have been exhausted by now " _How long has he been out here fighting?"_

Before Nero could get further away and enter a new area, an Assault suddenly burrowed out of the ground and attacked Nero, catching him off guard causing him to stumble. He used Red Queen to attack the devil, but Emilia noticed that there wasn't really much force behind the attack " _He must be exhausted."_

The Assault was able to cut Nero's arm, but before the devil could critically hit him a bullet lodged itself in the Assaults head, completely passing through its helmet, the bullet charged in demonic energy. As the Assault staggered, a few more bullets lodged itself in the skull, efficiently killing it in front of Nero. He looked around to find the person responsible, keeping his guard up at the same time.

Through the Forest entrance, he noticed a woman with vibrant red hair appeared, holding a gun and striding towards him with an air of complete superiority and a slightly smug face.

"Roll out the red carpet and take out the fog machine! Aren't you glad I'm here to save your sorry ass?" Emilia flipped her hair and smirked, giving any rational person a sense of annoyance.

"Emilia?!" Nero perfectly remembered who she was, and automatically tightened his defense, completely ignoring her entrance, believing that she was there to retrieve the Yamato again.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for the Yamato." _This time._ Emilia said with annoyance.

"Then why are you here?"

"Just a simple checkup. Wanted to see how Fortuna was fairing after the whole ordeal."

"Thanks we're doing fine. Now you can go back home, before something wrong again." Nero frustratingly said, pushing past Emilia and walking away.

"Come on kid, don't say that. We actually helped in the long run. Why are you even in the forest to begin with, you should be back in the city helping." Emilia walked behind him casually, constantly strategizing how to get a sample from him.

"Don't give me that bull! You know damn well, that you and the old man left after everything settled." Nero turned on his heels directly to face Emilia, looking down at her. They were approximately a head difference in height. Emilia didn't waver from the stare.

"Say what you want, I'm here now. Might as well tell me." Emilia deadpanned

Nero groaned, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, and she supposedly wasn't going after the Yamato either.

"Fortuna is doing better, no thanks to you! And I'm cleaning up what's left after the Gate ordeal." Nero grumbled out, and turned back around to walk again. Emilia chuckled, following after him. "How is the Old Man anyways? Didn't throw his back out already did he?" He said without facing her.

"He's back in the city taking care of the place. We're not THAT old Brat." Emilia laughed, Dante sure would have a fit if he ever heard that!

They walked in silence, their destination unknown.

 **(x)**

 _So I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I never finished it (sweats). Funny thing though, I was writing directions for Emilia and I even got lost trying to navigate the map! ALWAYS. HAPPENS. TO. ME!_

 _Also, if you liked the old version of "flashback/end" then I can go back and just put that instead, I'm fine with any recommendations, just review or pm. Thanks!_

 _As always, just taking a peek and reading this last sentence, I'm so happy TTuTT. I know everyone is busy in some way, but thank you for taking the time and reviewing, following, or favoriting. Have an awesome day!_


End file.
